The present disclosure relates to the printing arts. More specifically, it relates to a glossing subsystem for a printing device or machine. It finds particular application in conjunction with duplex printing on xerographic devices or machines having multiple Integrated Marking Engines (IMEs), and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that it is also amenable to other like applications.
In general, xerographic printing devices are known which employ a plurality of IMEs. Examples can be found in the references cited below under the CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED PATENTS AND APPLICATIONS heading. One issue encountered in such devices is controlling gloss uniformity across multiple IMEs. That is to say, the particular characteristics of the different IMEs employed can result in each IME providing a different level of gloss to their respective outputs. Various approaches have been developed to address this concern. For example, U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/000,158 and 11/000,258, both filed Nov. 30, 2004, describe a calibration system for maintaining a uniform gloss characteristic between printed images generated by different IMEs within the same printing device.
However, other issues can also be encountered with fusers of the type typically employed in xerographic printing devices. Generally, it is desired that the printed sheets or other media being output have a suitable level of image permanence (i.e., fix) and image appearance (i.e., gloss). Fix and gloss criteria influence fuser design and/or fuser choice as well as fuser operating conditions, e.g., the amount of heat and/or pressure applied. These factors, in turn, influence fuser life, which can introduce a significant reliability issue. For example, the reliability of color fusers is normally very low when compared with the rest of the machine and/or to black and white fusers. A substantial reason for this is the sensitivity of color images to a perceived degradation in quality due to non-uniform and/or inadequate gloss. Accordingly, higher temperatures and/or nip dwell times are typically employed to achieve the desired gloss, and this can adversely impact fuser life. Moreover, excessive wear may introduce and/or exacerbate other undesirable consequences, e.g., gloss non-uniformities across the length of the fuser or otherwise.
Multiple IME printing machines have multiple fusers and so the relatively low reliability of color fusers can be a significant concern, as well as gloss uniformity between distinct IMEs. Again, various approaches have been developed to address these concerns. For example, U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. Nos. 60/631,918 and 60/631,921, both filed Nov. 30, 2004, describe a Final Appearance and Permanence (FAP) module that reduces the load and/or design/operating restrictions on the fusers located within the IMEs by assuming or otherwise taking over to some degree the responsibility for glossing and/or optionally a portion of the responsibility for fixing. Additionally, insomuch as the same FAP or glossing subsystem is responsible for all the glossing operations, it addresses the problem of non-uniform glossing performed by different IMEs within the same printing device.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned solutions, it remains desirable to provide duplex printing operations in an efficient manner while continuing to address the concerns raised. Accordingly, a new and improved glossing subsystem and/or method are disclosed that overcome the above-referenced problems and others.